


Words Unspoken

by taegisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegisoo/pseuds/taegisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loved performing. He loved the stage and the fans. He loved hearing his fellow members singing and having fun. But above all he loved leaving the stage and the unspoken words the occured between himself and Park Chanyeol on the way home. For actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

Baekhyun loved performing. He loved singing and dancing and all the dumb pranks he would play on stage. But most of all he loved what happened after a concert. The ride back to the hotel was always quiet, the others exhausted and more than ready for bed, but Baekhyun was always wide awake. Depending on the size of transportation and due to the size of their group the amount of people in the car could be six or could be as little as three but no matter how many cars they traveled in and no matter how much interaction the had on stage that night, Baekhyun always ended up sat right next to Chanyeol. Many of the members didn’t understand how they didn’t tire of one another but their opinion didn’t matter much to him. He loved having the friendly giant by his side and was more than thankful to have him as an anchor. 

This night, like all others, the much taller man had taken ahold of his arm so as to not lose him as they made the way to the cars. All the other members had already chosen a vehicle and settled in, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol, surprisingly, with a car to themselves. The two smiled and climbed into the back, Baekhyun up against the window so Chanyeol could spread his legs out behind the empty passenger seat and not be cramped up behind the driver. 

The ride to the hotel was quiet as always, even with it being just the two of them, but they didn’t need to talk. They were able to know what the other was saying just by each other's sighs and touches. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was happy about the concert by his wide eyes and restless legs. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun could easily fall asleep but was not tired by the way he leaned against the window and watched the lights pass by. But more than anything Chanyeol was able to tell by the way Baekhyun wouldn’t stop playing with his hands that he needed to be taken care of. He smiled to himself and allowed his hand to be pulled into the others lap, loving how it easily was the size of the smaller boys thigh. He wondered how much he could grab of the jean clad thigh and if his fingers would touch. He doubt as much, though Baekhyun was significantly smaller than Chanyeol his hips and thighs were much fuller than his own, but he vowed to try and see later on anyway. 

Baekhyun’s fingers never stopped playing with Chanyeol’s for the entire half an hour’s ride to the hotel. They pulled and squeezed making the hand warm and in place turn a slight red if he was daring enough to pinch the skin. His eyes watched what his fingers did to the hand and Chanyeol leaned into him, watching over the smaller man’s shoulder, eyes darkening with every movement, jittery legs stilling their movement as the man waited for the vehicle to come to a stop.

After a while Chanyeol’s hand looked like a strawberry and the car stopped in front of a large, towering hotel. The two exited the vehicle, being sure to thank the driver over and over as they left. Getting room keys took no time at all, check in having already happened and the managers having already assigned rooms, not that it mattered much, the boys always traded anyway to sleep with who they wished. Chanyeol unlocked his door and unpacked what he needed for the night while he waited for Baekhyun to switch rooms. A knock came to the door and he rushed to open it, grinning brightly at the smaller man and pulling him into the room only to push him back once again up against the closed door. 

He leaned down into the shorter as his grinned changed into a smirk. Baekhyun only smiled up at him, grabbing the hand next his head and pinching the skin. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, hands reaching down cup the older’s ass, squeezing harshly before lifting the smaller man and carrying him away from the door. Baekhyun took the opportunity to latch himself to the giant’s neck, kissing, biting, and sucking a deep purple bruise directly on a vein. Chanyeol’s breath quickened slightly with each bite until he reached the end of the neatly made bed. Carefully, he threw the smaller man onto the mattress before moving away to quickly change out of that night’s outfit. 

Baekhyun watched him with a pout but sighed and went to do the same, removing his shirt, pants, and shoes. He was about to pull on a new pair a sleep shorts when he felt strong hands grab him around the waist and pull him into his chest. Chanyeol buried his face into his neck, breathing in Baekhyun’s scent as his hands traveled over the soft skin of his chest and lower across his stomach. They came to a stop at the waistband of his boxers, resting there for a moment too long to be accidental, before he pulled away completely and walked over to the bed.

Baekhyun watched the other sit and for a moment felt like defying the other and staying put but the ache of his cock and the itch that no scratch could fulfill had him quickly moving to follow the other to the bed. He stood before Chanyeol, slightly bothered by his lack of clothing while the other was fully dressed but that quickly faded. Chanyeol smirked once again and grabbed the small wrist in his hands, fingers overlapping to the point in sent a chill down his spine as he remembered what if felt like to have those long fingers wrapped around his cock or buried deep inside him, but that’s not what he needed and Chanyeol knew as much. 

He pulled the smaller down across his lap, hand smoothing over his perky ass, teasingly pushing the waistband down before allowing it to snap back in place. He did this a few more times and laughed at Baekhyun’s impatient whine before he quickly pulled the fabric down and away from the boy. Rubbing the newly revealed skin, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun shift, cocking rubbing against the man’s thigh and making him moan. Chanyeol could tell that this wouldn’t be a long session. 

He slowly rubbed his hands across Baekhyun’s bare ass, loving how his hand was able to grab an entire cheek without having to extend his fingers much. He ran his fingers gently up and down his thighs, causing the man beneath him to shiver and moan again. Chanyeol felt he could do this for hours, just allowing his hands to run all over the dark, smooth skin, and he would if he didn’t know what else he could do to that unmarked skin.

He grabbed the firm but soft muscle of his ass, squeezing hard in warning of what was to come, waiting for a response before he continued. Baekhyun moaned beneath him, nodding his head subconsciously, and shifted in Chanyeol’s lap to make the position more comfortable. Chanyeol waited until he was situated then placed one of his hands on the man’s lower back, bring the other down hard against Baekhyun’s ass. 

Baekhyun rocked against Chanyeol’s thigh, knowing there was no way he would last too many hits like that, and anticipated the next slap. It came sooner than expected and his breath caught in surprise, loving the sound that accompanied the pain, and begged for more. 

Chanyeol smiled at the string of “please, Chanyeol, please” and “oh my god” that same from the smaller boy. He rubbed the already reddening skin and hummed. Suddenly he brought his hand down hard in steady repetition, alternating between each cheek and loving the way the skin became a dangerous red. Baekhyun cried out beneath him, his lovely tenor voice filling the room with his sweet voice as he rocked shamelessly into Chanyeol’s side and begged once again. Tears threatened to fall as Chanyeol lightly tapped the skin, giving Baekhyun a moment to breathe before he once again harshly slapped the boy’s ass. Three more hard, angry smacks and the tears were flowing hotly down his cheeks, sobs rocking from his body as he rocked more forcefully against Chanyeol’s thigh, feeling a warmth pool in his lower stomach. 

Chanyeol cooed at him, causing him to groan and his cheeks to flare up in embarrassment as another hard slapped landed a little lower, hitting the top of his thigh. Chanyeol was aware the boy’s thighs were much more sensitive and turned his attention to them, slapping and pinching the skin before laying one last, hard slap to the boys right thigh. Baekhyun cried out, cum shooting out onto Chanyeol’s sweat pants as he sobbed. The man above shushed him as he rubbed the boy’s back, waiting for the sobs to subside.

He gently lifted the dark haired man and laid him against the pillows, rushing to get a rag to clean him off with and to clean himself up also. With new pants and a warm, damp rag he lovingly cleaned the smaller boy before crawling into bed and pulling the smaller to his chest. Neither ever said it out loud but the other always knew that, while the play was fun and the sex even better, the aftermath was always the best part. Laying with one another, Baekhyun interlocking their fingers and Chanyeol playing with the dark brown locks, their heartbeats pumping in unison as they slowly slipped off to sleep was their favorite part. Words were not needed, never had been needed. They just knew.


End file.
